I Wish You Never Left
by FrozenCrystalHeart
Summary: Hana Inuzuka thinks of her former teammate, Itachi. When her little brother, Kiba, is injured could he have been the one to save him? ItaHana sorry not that good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! My first ItaHana fic! this is one of my fav couples! Tell me what you think of the story! Most of this chapter was inspired by a song from Falling in Reverse it's called "I'm not a Vampire."**

**I don't own ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Great! Just great! Thought Hana Inuzuka. She already had the worst day at the clinic and now she had to take the long way home when her feet where killing her! She stopped, took a deep breath, and put her ear buds in. She started to jog alone (since the Haimaru Brothers were not with her today).

Her iPod was blasting music into her ears. Then, one of her favorite bands, "Falling in Reverse" with their song "I'm Not a Vampire" came on. Hana stopped jogging and fell silent. She didn't know why but this song, along with a few others, reminded her of her former teammate…. Maybe it was because he sometimes did act like a vampire, I mean he defiantly had the eyes of one!

Unlike most vampire he didn't mind the sun. He normally got up before her, except on weekends, but sometimes when she went for a midnight walk because she couldn't sleep, she would usually find him in a field staring at the stars.

He always had fangirls. She was never really obsessed with him like they were.

Today, if any mother knew their daughter was falling for him, they would hide her. That's a good thing her mother didn't know. She started to like him when they were teammates.

He was always a mystery to figure out. He would not just tell you something , you had to go searching for it with him. They were defiantly complete opposites. When something was bothering her she would tell it to to her team right away, while he always made sure his hunch was true.

Itachi Uchiha.

She turned off her iPod. The sun was starting to set and she wasn't even halfway home yet. Tsume is gonna kill me! She quickly wiped the lone tear on her face. _Where ever you are, Itachi. I hope you are safe and are not hurt. _Then she started running home as fast as she could.

End of Chapter 1!

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible! Please tell me how you liked it! Sorry it is so short but I like short chapters but i promised there will be a lot of them to make up for most of them being short! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry that these chapters are kind of short. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hana came home to find a note on the fridge door from her mom.

_I went out on an important mission._

_I'll probably be back in a few days._

_Kiba should be home around 9pm._

Hana looked at the clock, it was 8:30 pm. Kiba will be back soon. She grabbed a bowl and got herself a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. She poured some in her bowl and then went to the living room. "Taking advantage of mom not being home?" she said as she walked into the room to see the Haimaru Brothers sleeping on the sofa. She sat on the little spot on the coach they left her and turned on the television.

She was flipping through the channels but nothing good was on. She decided in the end to watch "Deadliest Ninja." The host said, "Thanking for tuning in tonight. Now, the first person we will be taking about is definitely in the top ten. If you ever meet him in battle,…well you don't want to meet him, ever. His name is Itachi Uchiha. He was from the Village Hidden in the-." She turned off the television. She could feel her face heating up and she knew she let a tear or two escape and slide down her face onto the cold floor. She slowly walked up the stairs, hearing each little creak in the stairs and floor as she walked. She made it to her room and she opened the door. Hana went to her closet and took out a medium sized box. She blew the dust of the top and opened it.

In the box she found a jacket with a red and white fan on the back. "Uchiha," she whispered as her finger traced the symbol. She remembers Itachi giving her this jacket when coming back from a mission because she had been foolish enough to forget hers.

Flashback!

_It started to rain. The rain poured down on her and the Haimaru Brothers. "You don't like this either do you guys? Well, looks like we better run," she said to her dogs. But just when she was about to start running, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Itachi with a jacket in one hand and an umbrella in another. "Here," he said giving her the jacket, "I'll walk you home."_

End of Flashback

When she had tried to give the jacket back, he refused saying that it didn't fit him anymore and then he vanished in a puff of smoke. She was 10 at the time. She had also graduated from the academy early and they got put on the same team with Torao Sasaki. I wonder how he is doing in ANBU she thought? She soon found what she was looking for, the picture. It was of the three of them. Itachi was leaning against the tree acting "cool" and not smiling, while Torao was on his left with a slight smile, and she was with the Haimaru Brothers, showing her fangs while smiling. Their sensei was behind Torao with his arms crossed. Their sensei had died a couple years ago. "I wonder what he would think of us now?" she thought. She was about to let go and cry her heart out when there was a knock on the door. She put the picture down and went to get it.

She ran to open the door and when she did, she found an ANBU standing there.

"Hana Inuzuka?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Your brother, Kiba, is in the Hospital," he said and then vanished.

Oh no, she thought. "I'll be back guys," she yelled to her nin-kin after grabbing her jacket and closing the door. "Please be okay, Kiba," she said in a whisper she herself could barely hear.

The End of Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get chapter 3 up when i can. Tell me what you think of the story so far!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******Thank you so much to the one person who reviewed on both the last two chapters! It really means a lot to me! And now on with the story but before that..**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Hana was running to the hospital. On her way, it had started to rain and she was soaking wet. She didn't really care though; all she could think about was her little brother, Kiba. Sure, he was fifteen now and already had caught up to her by making it to Chunin, but he was still her little brother and she was always going to be there for him. She would always think of those times when their mom was out on a mission, and Kiba would have to tag along with her when she went to train, either alone or with her group. Torao would always complain, saying that Kiba was too much of a handful. Hana would always think that was what he thought because he was an only child. Itachi never minded though, probably because he had Sasake to take care of and he knew that the job of an older sibling was to be there for the younger one. Itachi was different from most other Uchihas; he actually cared about his little brother. Hana was still running in the rain, but she soon found the hospital in sight.

Hana rushed into the hospital. "Kiba Inuzuka, please," she said. The nurse just stared at her then finally said, "Room 106." _I probably look like a freaking hobo to her! _Hana thought. She was dripping wet and her hair was a tangled mess! She cleared her mind and started running to the elevator. She was about to turn around the corner, when all of a sudden a man appeared out of nowhere. Hana didn't catch this in time to stop because before she knew it, she collided into him and was falling backwards, or at least she thought. The guy she collided with had caught her and she was now staring into his dark brown eyes. He looked to be around her age and had spiky red-brown hair. "I…..I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I was in such a hurry and…," she trailed off as she stood back up. There was something off about this guy's scent. "It's fine," he said cutting her thoughts off. He quickly walked away. Hana shook her head. It can't be. She started walking to the elevator. She pushed the button and the doors opened; she walked in. It just can't be, she thought as the doors closed.

She found her way to Room 106. She opened to door to hear Sakura telling Kiba what pills to take and when. Sakura turned around and when she saw her she said, "Hey Hana! Don't worry Kiba will be fine, nothing is broken, just a few bruises here and there. He only passed out due to blood lost from a deep cut on his side, but we patched it up." She finished while walking out of the room.

"Hey Kiba, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I can get back to training in no time!"

"Yea, right, you should at least wait a week to make sure you're okay. Anyway,… what happened?"

"Well, Hinata and Shino went ahead of me with the girl we were protecting because I smelt the we where being followed. I really don't remember anything other then seeing my side all covered in blood and smelling something like a sleeping gas and then seeing Akamaru sleeping. After that, I must have passed out because I don't remember I wake up said someone found me and Akamaru by the gate and brought us here. But Speaking of Akamaru,where is he?"

"He is fine, I think Shino was bringing him to our house. But you weren't any where near the gate, were you?"

"No," said Kiba, Yawning

Shortly after that, Kiba fell asleep. Hana looked around the room and saw that his jacket was on the floor. Hana having a natural tendency to pick up after her little brother, picked up the jacket. She checked for any blood, their was none. They must of washed it, she thought. She then saw something that caught her eye, a piece of paper was sticking out of it. Does it really say what I think it says? She takes the paper out and puts the jacket down. "_ Hana Inuzuka" _ she read. It can't be! She unfolded the piece of paper and continued reading.

_Is this really your little brother? I remember him from those times you brought him to training._

_Wow, he is already fifteen!_

_I wonder how you are,...Hana?_

__There was no name, but Hana didn't need one. She could tell who wrote this letter just by the way the letters slant, the handwriting, and by the fact that this person knew she use to bring her brother to practice when she was younger. It was her former teammate...

Itachi Uchiha.

The end of Chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! Please review! I'll get the next chapter up when I can! And yea I know, the letter Itachi wrote to Hana is kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything better!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! This one is in Itachi's view and takes place up to chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

A young man, about twenty, was a walking in a forest alone. He had blood-red eyes and long black hair that he kept neat by putting it in a ponytail. His name was Itachi. He was usually accompanied by his shark- like partner, Kisame, but today Kisame wanted to do some "training," which his definition of training is sitting around and catching up on his sleep. "What a pathetic excuse," muttered Itachi. He really didn't mind though, he just wished that his partner would at least put some effort and actually try to make it look like he was training when he got back! Itachi continued walking and was soon finding it very peaceful. Yes, Itachi didn't always like chaos like most of the other Akatsuki members. He liked it when everything was in balance. He continued his walk.

Itachi was still on his walk. He was thinking about heading back to where Kisame was but something stopped him, a smell to be exact, a smell he knew all too well, blood. I must be close to it, he thought. He ran only for five minutes until he found out where the smell of blood was coming from, a boy, about fifteen, was lying in a pool of his own blood. Then two men came up to the boy, but Itachi couldn't identify them because they didn't have a headband on. No, thought Itachi. He knew what the two men were going to do, they were going to kill the boy.

Itachi didn't know why, but the boy looked vaguely familiar,even though the boy was lying on his side so that Itachi couldn't see his face. For this reason, Itachi stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in before to watch what was going on. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," said Itachi. The man that appeared to be older out of the two looked at him. "Oh yea," said the older man, "says who?" The younger man looked at his partner, " I don't think we should mess with this guy, Kenshin" "Shut up!" the man name Kenshin barked. That is when Kenshin took out his blade and ran toward Itachi. "I didn't really want to fight," said Itachi, " but I guess I will have to." Itachi knew that if this lasted any longer then ten minutes, the boy would die of blood lose, so Itachi activated his sharingan. Kanshin, not knowing of this, looked straight into his eyes. Foolish. Kenshin was on the ground,motionless, captured in his sharingan.

"what did you do to him? You didn't even hit him!" asked the younger man.

"it's my...special technique that you will never be able to master because it is not of your clan. Now go, take your friend and leave," said Itachi, " but before that tell me why you attacked this boy."

"We didn't ," said the younger man picking up his partner, " Kenshin and I found him. Kenshin decided to put him out of his misery and steal his dog and other things."

"His dog? He has a dog? And who attacked him.?"

"Yea he has a dog! He is right next to him! And I don't know who attacked him," then the younger man turned around and left with his partner.

Itachi went over to the boy and sure enough their was a dog a yard away from him who looked perfectly fine. he took out the bandages that he kept with him and quickly wrapped the boy's wound. It's a surprise your not dead, thought Itachi while now looking more closely at the boy. He was wearing a Hidden Leaf headband and as he looked down at his cheeks, there were red fang tattooes. Wait, no this can't be...an Inuzuka? He looked at the boy even more closely now and then it hit him. He remembered back to when this boy was four years old...

_Flashback!_

_" Itachi, Itachi look what I got!" yelled a little Kiba, shoving a puppy in his face. Itachi looked at the little boy and smiled. He always loved little children._

_" I see you finally got your own dog,"said Itachi," what's his name?" _

_" He named him Akamaru," said the little boy's older sister and his teammate, Hana. She had her three dogs with her. "Sorry," said Hana, " he has been like that all day!"_

_"it's fine," said Itachi_

_End of Flashback  
><em>

"Kiba, that was your name, Hana's younger brother," said Itachi as he picked Kiba up. He made two shadow clones to carry Akamaru. "Hana...," he said her name with a touch of sadness in his voice. He started heading for the Hidden Leaf village.

Itachi had made it to the gate. He had used a simaple tranfermation jutsu on his clones and himself because him being a missing-nin and all, he couldn't just walk right in the village as himself! He quickly ran for the hospital. Once he entered through the doors, they took Kiba and Akamaru to surgery right away. A nurse took Itachi to Kiba's soon-to-be hospital room. Then another nurse came in with Kiba's jacket. "We washed all the blood off it," she said then walked out of the room. Hana is probably going to be here soon, thought Itachi. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note. He put the finished note in Kiba's jacket and "accidentally" slide the jacket off the table. " Oops," said Itachi, walking out of the room.

Itachi walked out of the elevator. He was on the main floor and was about to walk around the corner when, BAM! A girl walked right into him. The girl was going to fall but Itachi slipped his hand around her wet back to prevent that. It must be raining looked at the girl in the eyes and knew who is was instantly. The girl that he didn't(yet also did) want to see. Hana Inuzuka. His gaze was still on her beautiful chocolate brown eyes when she stood back up and said, "I...I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I was in such a hurry and..." she trailed off and her nose twitched. Shit! I totally forgot to disguise my scent! "it's fine," he said and then walked away. Once he was out of the hospital, he ran out of the village, not caring if it was raining.

"Where have you been?" asked Kisame.

"I lost track of time," Itachi simply said now looking normal.

"it's twelve o'clock at night now and you were gone since five. You must have been doing something!"

Itachi ignored him and instead said, " I'm going to sleep now."

Itachi found a comfortable spot in the cave he found to lay down. Kisame being half shark and all was sleeping out in the rain. Itachi tried to fall asleep, but no matter how hard he tried, SHE filled his thoughts.

End of chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>Omg hoped you liked it! Please review! I will get the next chapter up when I can. I tried my best to put a little humor in this chapter because I felt it needed some. Okay, well, hope you like the story so far! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Finally! Sorry it took a while. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot ! :) And just so you** **know...**

_Hana's dream is in italics._

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Itachi… you saved my brother?" Hana whispered to herself, "He still remembers Kiba….and me." Then it hit her. I just knew something was up with that guy's scent! It was so familiar! I can't believe I was tricked by such a simple jutsu! She smiled to herself. She started running, running out of the hospital. Hana didn't really know what came over her, she just knew Itachi was back in the Hidden Leaf Village. And maybe, just maybe, he was still here.

He was gone. She followed his scent to the end of the gate, but it was no use, he was gone. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to think he would still be here. He's a missing-nin!" Hana wanted to scream, but remembering that it was eleven o'clock at night and that people were sleeping, she only whispered to herself. She went back to the hospital and they told her Kiba was sleeping now and that he will able to leave tomorrow but only light training. After that she went home.

She got home at around eleven thrity at night. Her nin-kin were still passed out on the couch . Her bare feet were cold as they walked on the hard-wood floor. She went up in her room to see the box still on the floor, with the picture and the jacket still next to it. She picked up the jacket and the picture. She placed the photo on her stand next to her bed. She then crawled in her bed. She smelled the jacket, trying to take in its scent, but it was no use. The jacket had lost his scent. Why is it that whenever I think of you, Itachi, that everything seems so different? Hana was finally going to let all of her feeling she had today out. She was going to try her heart out. And that is exactly what she did. She cryed herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hana was laughing. Everything was perfect. Torao, Itachi, and her had all just finished a mission. Itachi was still in the village and the Uchiha clan was still alive. It <em>_was so... Peaceful. "Hey Hana," whispered Itachi into Hana's ear," Meet me at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound at twelve o'clock at night, okay?" "Okay, see ya around Torao, see you later, Itachi." Hana waved good bye to them and went home._

_Hana was at the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. She had escaped through her window in her room. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, Itachi," she said calmly as she turned around to see him. "Hey, follow me," he grabbed her hand and led her to a field. She had sometimes seen him in this field before on her midnight walks she sometimes took but she never disturbed him. Itachi laid down in the grass and she did the same. " I noticed you sometimes take a midnight walk," said Itachi." Yea, sometimes it is nice to get away from it all, and to just...think," said Hana._

_"Yea, I know what you mean. Being a Uchiha, life sometimes feels like missions and the honor of the clan are the most important thing, but they are not. I mean they are important, but family and friends are most important. To me, it feels like the only way we are connected is by the same Sharingan we hold__, not the same blood. You are lucky ,Hana, to be an Inuzuka, one of the few clans in the world that still honors family and friends, not just fame."_

_" Thanks, I am lucky to be an Inuzuka, but trust me we still have are fair share of drama too. But anyway, we are not the only clan, their is the Nara, Yamanaka, and many others. I do sort of feel sorry for the people of the Hyuga clan, being divided into a main branch and side branch. And if you are born in the side branch, you have to get sealed."_

_" Yes, I do also feel sorry for the Hyuga clan."_

_"Hey, your right! Looking at the stars is kind of fun!" said Hana wanting to change the subject._

_"Yea,it is. Here, I'll show you some constellations," said Itachi, pointing up to the stars._

__Hana was sound asleep, absorbed in her dream. She was remembering every detail of that night when she was eleven and reliving them through that dream. "Itachi...," she sleep-whispered to herself, smiling.

The End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! I'll get chapter 6 up when I can. And the dream Hana is having happened to her when she was eleven. I just wanted to clear that up for anyone.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, 3! (hey, three is better then none!) and I use to watch Pokemon when I was younger to that is where the ring, ring, ring, thing came from. I just thought of that and I just really wanted to put it in the story. But now let's get on with chapter 6... But before that...**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, phone call, phone call!" Hana Inuzuka awoke to the wonderful sound of her cell phone ringing. Why did I ever pick that annoying ringtone as your ringtone, thought Hana, oh yea, that's right I didn't. Akiye took my phone and knew it would annoy me so she set it as that and I never felt like changing it back. Akiye Nara was her best friends since they were in the Acadamy. She is cousins with that Nara friend Kiba has. She is also a jounin. "Ring, ring, ring, ring,-." "OH MY GOSH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Screamed Hana as loud as she could. She picked up the phone, "I hate you."

"Well, Good morning to you too. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well, I got to wake up to that lovely ringtone that you put in my phone for you, and why are you calling me at 10 in the morning on my day off!"

"I was gonna call you last night but I heard about Kiba in the hospital. By the way, I hope he is okay. But anyways, I have two things to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you meet me at the park today at around one o'clock?"

"Yea, sure. The second thing?

"You ARE going to the Festivel on Friday!"

This caught Hana on surprise. She hadn't gone to the Midnight Festivel since sensei was still alive and Torao and her were still chunnin. That was when she was around fifteen. She still had somewhat of a team then. The Midnight Festivel was a decent size Festivel and got its name because it starts at midnight every April 9,three days before her birthday if anyone was interested. She decided to give in and go this year.

"okay, fine, I'll go."

"Yes! Okay well see you later! Oh, and wear something nice when you go to the park!"

"No, you better no be setting me up on a blind date!" Hana yelled into the phone, but it was too had already hung up. wouldn't be the first time Akiye set her up on a blind date. She got dressed with a nice pair of blue sweatpants and a tank top. She Went with the "sporty look" today and put her brown hair in a high ponytail. She went out to get her brother KIba from the hospital.

Hana and her brother were taking a walk. He had just been released from the hospital and now Kiba was dragging her to go get icecream. She went and got him a cone of chocolate ice-cream and herself a cone of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Hana giggled as she watched her little brother devoured the ice-cream. It was sometimes had to believe he was actually fifteen! Right now, he looked more like a five-year-old trapped in a fifteen-year-old's body!

It was 12:45. Kiba had gone to Shino's house to get Akamaru because he had to stay there for a day. Hana was on her way to the was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining and everything. She was walking backwards, trying to get some training in while taking in the scenery. She wasn't paying any attention to her surrounds when all of a sudden she heard, " Hana! Is that really you?" Hana turned around and couldn't believe who she saw. Wow, is that really him?

End of chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>Who<strong>** could it be? Try to guess! Sorry if this chapter is kind of rushed! But anyway,hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hana couldn't believe her eyes. Wow, is that really him? She thought. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen, Torao Sasaki. "Is that really the same old Hana Inuzuka I used to know?" He asked. He still had the same old dark green eyes and the same brown hair. He definitely had grown taller, probably about six foot one or six foot two. Since Hana had graduated early with Itachi, Torao was a few years older than her, so he must at least be 22. "Yup," said Hana smiling, "I can't believe it's really you!" She gave him a hug.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked

"Well, I'm finally a vet and I work at the clinic. Nothing much really exciting. Kiba is now fifteen and a Chunin. What about yourself?"

"After I passed the Jounin Exams, I decided to become an ANBU, so I have been on a lot of missions. For the past year though I was in the Sand Village, doing some things to better the relationship between the Leaf and the Sand. I actually just got back 3 weeks ago. When I got back I was sent on a week mission for ANBU and I started to feel like missions were all that I was doing, so I quit and now I'm here."

"Wow, your life has been way more exciting than mine. So, since you quit ANBU, are you thinking about having a Genin Team? Or are you just going to be assigned missions, or what?

"Well, I was thinking about having a Genin team, I mean I always kind of wanted to have one, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do. I'm still going to go on missions; just not all of them are going to be ANBU. You know, after a while ANBU starts to make me feel crazy! It's mission after mission! But I guess some people like that. I'm just not one of them."

Hana giggled, "Yea, I couldn't do that either, but lately I haven't been going on any missions. Sometimes, staying in the clinic all day can make you crazy!"

Torao laughed, which was still the same friendly laugh. It was so nice to be with someone from her team again. They talked about old missions, the Academy, training with Sensei, and even there Chunin Exams. Hana, haven't seeing him in so many years, forgot how nice Torao was and forgot about how friendly he could be. They were talking and hanging out for hours. It was about 5:30 when Torao said, "Well, I better go. I have some things to do."

"Oh, okay, but we have to do something again soon! I mean I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Yea. Hey, isn't the Midnight Festival coming up soon? I remember Sensei used to take us every year. Do you wanna met up there?"

"That sounds awesome! How about I meet you at about 11:45 at this park, over by the little fountain over there, sound good?"

"Great," he smiled, "I can't wait!" he said before he turned around and left. Hana walked home and when she got home she saw Kiba on the coach, throwing a ball in the air. "Hey, sis," he said, "where have you been?" "Nowhere," she simply replied and walked to up to her room. She closed the door and went over and sat on her bed. She picked up the picture of her team. Wow, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thanks Akiye.

**End of Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! How many of you actually guessed it was Torao? If you did, yay for you! I will try to get chapter 8 up when I can. Please review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Yay! Sorry that it took me awhile but the reason why is because I am trying to think of ideas for new stories! I might do a cross over with Naruto and Pokemon but I don't think that would turn out so well! But who knows? Tell me if you think a Naruto/Pokemon crossover fic would Be bad, funny, good, awesome, Random, scary, or whatever! Now, on with the story!**

**I don't own ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>Chapter<strong> 8<strong>

Itachi was walking with his partner, Kisame. They were on their way to the Hidden Mist Village to gain some new information about them for Akatsuki. Itachi wasn't really focused on the mission though; he was more focused on a certain Inuzuka. "What's on your mind?" asked Kisame, "don't say that you are fine because I know you , Itachi." Itachi was surprised. He thought he was doing good at keeping his face expressionless but he guessed he wasn't doing such a good job. Something must have gave him away, oh well. Itachi thought fast, " You can handlE this mission yourself. I will meet you outside the Hidden Grass Village in 7 days. Then we will get infomation on that village, got that?" Itachi didn't wait for him to answer, he simply walked away and now Itachi was going back to his home village, The Hidden Leaf.

Itachi was almost to the Hidden Leaf. It was April 8th and now he was taking a break at a little town. He was, of course, disguised. When Itachi still was a Hidden Leaf ninja, his team and him once got a mission here to protect a person's cat because the owner thought his neighbor would steel his cat while he was visiting his grandma in a nearby town! It would have been an easy mission but Hana brought the HaImaru Brothers on the trip, and well, you know the relationship between cats and dogs. And Hana, being an Inuzuka, wasn't quite fond of cats either. Itachi had such fun times with his team. He remembers when Torao, Hana, and him would fight and by the end of the day they would end up laughing about the most stupidest thing. He remembers Hana saying, "Wow, Itachi Uchiha, laughing! I thought all Uchihas were suppose to show no emotions?" She would then smile and show her fangs. She was such a carefree person then. Itachi remembered the time when it was Hana's birthday. SenseI, Torao, and Itachi took her to this ramen shop because she had her little brother Kiba with her because her mom had just got home from a mission. Hana, even though it was her birthday ,decided to let Kiba pick a place to eat. When they were done, they gave Hana a present. Sensei gave her a medical kit that had stuff for both animals and humans. Torao gave her a bracelet with her birthstone on it. Itachi gave her a new ninja tool set. When they were done they all wished her a happy birthday and went their separate ways. Itachi had another surprise for Hana that night though...

_Flashback!_

_Itachi was walking the streets of KonOha. It was 10:30, about an hour has passed since they had all left from Hana's birthday dinner. Now,he was on his way to the Inuzuka Compound. When he got their he went on the roof. The first window he looked at was the one he wanted. There, he saw a girl with headphones on her bed. Three dogs where sleeping by the door and the girl was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. Itachi knocked on the window and the girl shot up. She went over and opened the window, "Itachi , what are you doing here?" she whispered. "Get a jacket on, it's kind of cold out," Itachi said. When she put one on he said,"Follow me."_

_Itachi and Hana were walking around the park. " It's such a pretty night out," said Hana. "Yea, it is," said Itachi," I have something else for your birthday, close your eyes." Hana did as he said. Itachi held his hand out and in it was a white rose with red tips. "okay, open your eyes."_

_When Hana did her face lit up and she delicately took the rose. "I can't believe you remembered this is my favorite flower! I told you that about 4 months ago!"_

_"I'm glad you like it. So did you do anything with your family for your birthday?"_

_"Yea, my mom baked a cake and we had a little party. I might have another party this week with the rest of our family."_

_Itachi liked how the Inuzuka were a clan and to the rest of the world they were, but if you were in the Inuzuka Clan , you were all called family or pack." Sometimes I wish I was born an Inuzuka," said Itachi._

_"What? Why? If you were born an Inuzuka, you wouldn't have the Sharingan or be respected as much by the other clans! You would be called beastly! And most of the Hyuga's and Uchiha's will always look down upon you. I mean besides you, Sasuke, your mother, and a few other people, they hate us Inuzukas!"_

_" Yea, but I would rather have everyone in a clan be known as a family, not just a clan. "_

_They talked for a while before Itachi walked Hana home. When Hana went back through the window, Itachi smiled, noticing Hana was wearing the jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it he gave her a few years ago. "You still have that jacket I gave you?" Hana stopped for a second in her room, "Um,...yea. I mean it still fits me so...," she trailed off," Thank you for the rose Itachi. I really love it." she still had the rose in her hand." No problem! Happy 12th Birthday Hana." Then Itachi left._

End of Flashback!

Itachi was still in the small town. He watched as the sun sank. Tomorrow he would be in the Hidden Leaf Village. While he was thinking about Hana he couldn't help but wonder, Isn't Hana's birthday April 13 and isn't today April 8? Wow!

End of chapter 8!

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how to end it! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Poor Itachi, all he wanted was a clan that wasn't just a clan but a family!<strong>

** Please review and I hope you liked it! ;P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! Chapter 9! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but here it is! Also, thank you for the reviews on the last two chapters! :D**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Hana looked at the clock, it was 11:30pm. It was the night of the Midnight Festivel and she was wearing sweatpants, a sweater, and a red t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. "So, who are you going with?" asked Kiba as Hana was closing her bedroom door. "Just Toroa, if you remember him. We might meet up with Akiye and her boyfriend later. What about you?" She asked.

"Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and maybe Hanabi." He answered

"Hanabi? Hinata's little sister? Isn't she only about 8 or 9?"

"Yea, but sometimes Hinata brings her to training and so me and Shino have gotten used to having her around and Hinata has to bring her so we are kind of stuck. But anyway, Toroa huh? Your old teammate is back in the Leaf? "

"Yup, well I got to go meet him now. Have fun and be nice to Hanabi. Oh, and have fun with Hinata!" She said this knowing about her brother's crush on her. 'Yea whatever. Akamaru and I are going." Kiba said while walking out of the house with Akamaru.

Hana was walking to the park. She could see Toroa as he waved to her. "Hey!" he shouted. "Hi!" Hana waved back. As she got closer, she noticed he was wearing a hoodie and jeans. His hair was a little messy but it actually looked good on him. "Sorry I'm a little late," apologized Hana. "It's fine, you're just in time for the Festivel!"

Hana forgot how much fun the Midnight Festivel was. Sure, it wasn't the biggest or most popular Festivel but still, it was fun. It was 3:00am and now Toroa, Akiye, her boyfriend, Shinji, and Hana were all hanging out. " I'm so glad you came Hana!" exclaimed Akiye. Shinji let out a yawn.

"Well I am getting tired. I think I'm gonna go home. What about you Akiye?" asked Shinji

"Yea, I am getting tired. I guess I will see you guys later. Night Toroa, Hana." said Akiye. Shinji and Akiye both soon left.

" I guess I'm gonna get going too. Thanks so much Toroa. I had a great time."

"No problem! I had a fun time too. So, um, Hana, are you doing anything special for your birthday?"

"I can't believe you actually remembered my birthday after so long! And to answer your question, No I am probably just gonna have dinner with my family, why?"

"Oh, well I was thinking maybe I could take you out to a movie or dinner or something for your birthday. If you wanna go, we can do something this Saturday , the day before your birthday, and do whatever you want, and I'll pay."

"Really? I would love that! Maybe we can go out to eat?"

"Sure, I will meet you at your house around 6pm on Saturday? How does that sound?"

"Great ,see you then! And Thanks again so much for tonight!"

They said goodbye and Toroa gave Hana a quick kiss on the cheek. Hana blushed slightly. Now, Hana was on her way home. She was halfway home and was by the woods when she felt she was being watched. Then she smelt something." I know you're there. Show yourself!" Hana yelled. " I always seem to forget about your keen sense of smell." it was a male voice and this scared Hana the most because she knew exactly who it was.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Asked Hana as she turned around to face him. He had grown definatly at least six foot. He also looked much more powerful, but why was he here with her?

" I am here to wish a teammate a Happy Almost Birthday. So Happy Almost Birthday Hana." He said with a little smile and looked at her in the eyes. For some odd reason that smile made Hana trust him and that he wasn't here to kill well maybe at least not her, but still her guard was up.

"Oh really is that so? So you left your Akatsuki business just to come wish me a Almost Happy Birthday? It's hard to believe."

"Okay, there is another thing. It's also because I have been thinking about you a lot lately." This surprised Hana, then she looked down at the ground. I have been thinking about you a lot too, .. Itachi. She shook her head. This isn't the time to be thinking about that! She looked back up at him directly in the eye.

"Answer me one question," she said, "why did you save my brother?"

This caught him off guard for a second, then he answered, " I remembered all those times you brought him to practice and I know how much you care about your little brother. I didn't want you to lose him and I knew you would do the same thing for me. Also, I care about you Hana." Itachi got closer to her and she didn't back away. Itachi was an inch away from her. "Thank you, Itachi," she whispered not taking her eyes off his. "Your welcome," he whispered back. That's when it happened, his lips touched hers. The kiss shocked Hana. She didn't know what to do. His lips left hers. "Im sorry," he said. He started to walk away. Hana grabbed his wrist. "No, don't go! Please don't go!" Hana's eyes started to water. Why? Why do you do this to me? I never cry about anything else. Not even when I was five and I fell off a tree and almost broke my arm. But when it comes to you something just comes over me.

"Itachi please don't leave me!" She wrapped her arms around him. She just let herself go, letting her tears fall. It was a good ten minutes until she finally stopped. She was so tired she didn't want to even move. Then Itachi whispered in her ear, " I'm sorry Hana but I must go." She was already asleep though.

**The End of Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! The way Hana and Itachi actually meet again didn't really Happened the way i wanted it to happen, but I guess it was alright.<strong>**I will get chapter 10 up when I can. Don't forget to review! Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I can't believe this, I made it to chapter ten! Yay! Thank you to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter, you guys are great! :D**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Hana awoke in her own bedroom. She was still in her clothes from last night and she was lying in her bed with a blanket on top of her. She sat up and looked at her window, it was closed but not locked. She looked around her room and on her stand next to her bed she saw flowers; white roses with red tips, her favorite flower. They were arranged in a vase and a little notecard sticking out of it. Hana picked the note and it read,

_Happy Almost Birthday Hana! I hope to see you again soon. I hope you enjoy the flowers._

_-I.U._

Hana smiled, so it wasn't a dream...good. She changed, brushed her hair and teeth, delicately picked a rose from the vase and walked downstairs. The rose was thornless and she was twirling it between her fingers. It looked so beautiful and fragile. When Hana was downstairs, she saw Kiba and Akamaru both passed out on the coach. Hana giggled and got the Haimaru Bothers. "Come on guys, time to go to work," she whispered to them as to not disturb Kiba and Akamaru.

Hana was almost at the clinic. The Haimaru Brothers were coming with her today, since today was going to be a slow day for her. Hana was still admiring her rose when she heard, " Hey Hana!" It was Ino Yamanaka, the girl who was in Kiba's class and her family owned the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh, hello Ino. How are you?" She asked.

"Nothing really," she said then glanced down at her rose in her hand, " who gave you that beautiful rose?"

"Um, just a friend," Hana replied quickly.

"Oh really just a friend? Do you know what that flower means?" She asked with a smile. Hana shook her head.

"Well, the white in the rose represents purity. The red means passionate love. So a white rose with red tips means a both; pure passionate love! So who gave you it?" She said.

"I have to go to work. See you later Ino." Hana ran out of there quickly with the Haimaru Bothers to work. "Okay, bye Hana, but I will find out who it is sooner or later!" Ino called after her. Even though her and Ino had become friends over the years with her sometimes coming to the clinic for some practice on medical nin-jutsu and hanging out sometimes, she could tell no body who gave her this rose.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Hana and Torao had just finished the movie Torao took her out to see for her birthday. They had decided to go see a movie and then maybe get ice-cream afterwords. Torao let Hana pick out the movie and so they saw a comedy! Now Torao was getting them ice-cream.<p>

"Wow, it's such a beautiful night," said Hana as Torao returned with her ice-cream.

" Yea it is," said Torao, " when I was younger my dad and I would sit on top of the roof and look at the stars. We would watch them and he would tell me all different kinds of constellations. We would even make some up!"

Hana let out a giggle, "that's cute. You're lucky to have a dad that loves you. My dad left when Kiba and me were younger. I think part of it had to do with my mom though! She is kind of scary sometimes! But I do feel sorry for Kiba though, not having a dad to bond with."

Torao looked at the stars, " I am sorry about what happened to your dad."

" It's fine, I still talk to him once in a while."

Then there was silence between them. They just sat there and looked at they stars and listened to the sounds of people. That's when Torao put something in her hands. Hana looked down and saw a box. " It's just a little present for your birthday. Open it," he said. She opened it and saw a cute little necklace. The necklace had a heart on it and it said _Hana_. It was really pretty.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" exclaimed Hana

" Your Welcome! I'm glad you like it!"

Hana put the necklace on. Torao walked her home and when they got to her door he told her goodnight and wished her a Happy Birthday. Then he walked away. Hana went up to her room and still saw the roses Itachi had given her. They were still alive and beautiful. She changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed until she fell asleep.

**The End of Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I will get the next chapter up when I can! I would just like to say thank you to everybody who reads and reviews my story, it means so much! You guys are AMAZING! And thanks to the people you just read my story! You guys are also AMAZING! <strong>

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! Chapter 11! Sorry that I didn't update in awhile but I have been really busy. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and I have also wrote a new story, it is called "Running in the Rain." It is a Kankuro/Tenten Oneshot, so if you like the pairing or just wanna check it out, go ahead! But now, on with the story!**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Hana was sitting in a beautiful field of flowers. It was so calm and peaceful. There was a little breeze now and then, but it felt nice. The wind blew and it carried on it a scent. She turned her head around. "May I join you?" he said. She knew who it was before she even turned her head. She knew him by his scent. It was Itachi. He sat down next to her. They didn't say anything for awhile because they didn't need too. Somehow, they already knew what each other was going to say. Then, Hana turned to him and looked up at the sky. "I wish you could be here everyday. I miss you a lot." He looked at her and smiled, " I miss you too." _

_He looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry Hana, but I must go now." _

_"What? You only just got here!"_

_"I know, but I'm glad I got to see you today," he leaned in and kissed her," I'll see you soon." And just like that, he was gone._

Hana woke up. " It was only a dream..." She sighed. She got changed and smelled the scent of bacon. Oh yea, it is my birthday, she thought and went down stairs. She found her mom in the kitchen, making bacon and eggs. "'Mom, you're back! How was the mission?" She asked. "Fine, I got back last night and you were already sleeping. But Happy Birthday!" said her mom. Hana said thank you and sat down at the table. "Breakfast is ready!" her mom yelled and sure enough, Kiba and Akamaru came running down the stairs. "Hey happy birthday sis," said Kiba and Akamaru barked to her the same thing. "Thanks, Kiba and you too, Akamaru!" she replied. Kiba sat down next to her and both had a wonderful breakfast (and so did Akamaru and the Haimaru Brothers). When they were done, they put their dishes in the dishwasher.

Even though it was her birthday, Hana still did her normal routine when she wasn't working at the clinic. She was training with the Haimaru Brothers on some of there techniques. They practiced for a few hours, until she heard, "Hey, Hana!" Hana turned around and saw Akiye. Her black hair was down to her elbows. She was wearing a T-shirt, with her clan symbol on the back, with shorts. She was so different from the rest of the Nara Clan. Akiye was talkative and energetic while her clan is known for there laziness. And her bright, blue eyes made her stand out even more. You could tell she was more like her mom, who also has the same blue eyes and loves to talk. The only thing that would make you know she was a Nara (besides her clan's jutsu) was that she was a genius. " Happy Birthday Hana!" she said.

"Thanks, Akiye. What's up?"

"Well, the bad news is that it looks like you're getting a mission on your birthday, but the good news is you're going on a mission with me! Lady Tsunade wants to see us now."

"Okay," Hana said.

* * *

><p>Akiye knocked on the door. "Come in," said Lady Tsunade. Akiye and Hana walked in and saw Torao, Neji Hyuga, and Lady Tsunade. "Well, now that you are all here, I would like to talk to you about your mission." It looks like Akiye was right. A mission on my birthday. Yay, Hana thought. Akiye and Hana walked in the room. When Torao looked at Hana, he whispered, "Happy Birthday," and smiled. She smiled and nodded as her thanks and stood next to him.<p>

"Now," said Tsunade," your mission will be in a small village not too far away from here. You will have to protect a library. This is not just any ordinary library, this library has books and scrolls about all different kinds of infomation about Ninja Clan, Villages, Jutsu, and even Forbidden Jutsu. Because of all the information it holds, the owner thinks that someone is going to try and steal the books. So, that is were you come in. You are to make sure no one steals them. Got that?"

"Yes," said everyone.

"Torao, you will lead this mission. You four will leave tomorrow at 10:00am. Your guide will be waiting at the village gate. Now, you are dismissed."

They all walked out of the room. "Hey, at least you don't have to leave for the mission on your birthday," said Torao. "Yea," she replied; then they all said goodbye and went to get ready for their mission.

When Hana got home with the Haimaru Brothers, her mother, Kiba, and Akamaru had her birthday dinner, her favorite dark chocolate cake, and presents. It was just a simple birthday but Hana enjoyed it, and that is all that really mattered. When they were done, she told them about her mission. Hana went to her room and packed before she went to bed. Even though nothing really special happened today, I enjoyed my birthday, she thought. "The only thing I wish would have happened was that you would be here, Itachi," she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

**The End of Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! I know, there hasn't been a lot of ItaHana lately, so I tried to have a little in here. I promise there will be more coming soon though! :) And yes, this chapter was kind of boring but it was necessary :(. So, even though not a lot happened in this chapter, I still hope you enjoyed it! I will get chapter 12 up when I can. Don't forget to review! Thanks! :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! Chapter 12 is up! So sorry about the long wait but volleyball season was really busy. So I hope you like this chapter! And just so you know...**

**Itachi's dream =** _Italics_

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

_Itachi was in a field of flowers and sitting next to him was a beautiful girl with brown hair, Hana. He had only been talking to her for a few seconds when he heard ,"Itachi! Itachi, wake up un." Itachi looked at Hana and then up at the sky. She didn't hear it, he thought. _

_"I'm sorry, Hana but I must go now."_

_"What? You only just got here!" She said. Her eyes saddened._

_"I know but I'm glad I got to see you today," he leaned in and kissed her," I'll see you soon -" But before he could say ,"and Happy Birthday, Hana," the world around him went black._

Itachi opened his eyes. He could see two figures. One looked like a teenage boy with red hair and brown eyes. The other had long blonde hair ,which half was up in a ponytail, and blue eyes. At first glance he could easily be mistaken for a girl.

"Finally, you're up," said the blonde known as Deidara," we have to get to that village for the mission,un."

Itachi only nodded. He glanced at the red head whose name was Sasori and got up. Why did I have to get stuck with these two for this mission? Itachi thought. His normal partner, Kisame, was with Hiden and Kakuzu on a mission. At least I'm not stuck with them, he thought, Hiden never shuts up. Itachi stood up and started walking with the two. Sasori didn't actually tell him what the mission was, just that we had to go to a little village not to far from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Sasori," Itachi said, " what are we looking for in this village?"

" We are going to retrieve information. This village has a secret library that has books about everything. Ninja Clans, History, and much more. But what we are after is a book that contains a certain Forbidden Jutsu," he answered not looking at him.

"What is this jutsu ,un," asked Deidara.

"Leader didn't tell me," said Sasori, " he just said to take all the Forbidden Jutsu books and scrolls and anything else that might be useful."

"Is that it?" said Deidara, " then this should be easy,un."

"You can't go using that thing you call "art" on a library, Deidara," said Sasori, " and besides, there will probably have ninja from the Leaf Village guarding it." Right now Deidara was yelling at Sasori for making fun of his art but he ignored them and continued, " Itachi, you were from the Leaf Village. Who do you think might be guarding it? We have to be careful here since we first have to locate the library, so we should know what we are up against."

Itachi understood the situation as well and agreed with it. He closed his eyes and thought about the different clans in Konoha. Soon, he opened them and looked at Sasori. " There will most likely be someone from the Hyuga clan because they posses the Byakugan. Someone from the Nara and maybe even Yamanaka Clan due to the two clans' jutsu and the Nara clans intelligence. And..." he trailed off. He hoped none of them were guarding this library, especially not her, but still, it was a possibility . He didn't know what we would do if she was. Please don't be there, he thought. Itachi continued, " And we might even see someone of the Inuzuka Clan. They are known for there incredible sense of smell and there canine partners.

"Okay," said Sasori, " we should be to the village in an hour."

Itachi and Deidara nodded. Please Hana, he thought, please don't be there. Not her, not Kiba, not her mother, not anyone of the Inuzuka Clan. Please let me be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later...<strong>

"Finally! We are here, un," said Deidara. We had made it to the village. We entered the village with our disguises on. " So, where exactly is this library?" asked Deidara.

"That is what were are trying to find out," answered Sasori, " there is a town library but they would not be stupid enough to put what we need there, so we are each going to split up. I will stay around here and look. Deidara can look around the outskirts of the village, and Itachi, on the other side of the village."

Itachi nodded and each went to there location. This village was quite small so it should be easy to find what they were looking for. Itachi was walking around for 30 minutes when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around his surrounds but all he could see was people. "For such a small village, it is pretty busy," he whispered to himself. That was when he was caught off guard. A hand was over his mouth and he was being dragged into a dark alley. He broke from the person's grasp.

"What do you want?" he asked. Then the person stepped closer. Itachi's eyes widened. No, he thought.

"Answer my question first. What are you doing here, Itachi?"

**The End of Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 12! I hoped you liked it! I will get the next chapter up when I can! And I'm sorry if Deidara and Sasori don't really sound like them. Please tell me what you think of the story! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! First of all, thanks to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter! Reviews are always very much appreciated! Chapter 13 is finally up and we are back to Hana's POV! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I don't own ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Hana was with her partner, Neji Hyuga. Together, they were walking around the village, searching for suspicious looking people while Torao and Akiye were at the secret library,guarding it from the inside. Hana glanced at Neji. He was not very talkative. They had only talked for a few minutes about the village. She decided to try and get him to chat." "So," she started," you're friends with Kiba, right?"

"Yes," he said," our teams have been training together a lot lately. He always wants to jump right into things and he isn't the brightest, but he is definitely strong and someone I am glad to have on my side. Not to change the subject, but Kiba and you are quite different."

His response about Kiba definitely sounded like a response a Hyuga would say. She sighed and said, " A lot of people say we're different. " That was all she could think of to say. Then it was back to walking in silence.

30 minutes had passed since their last conversation. This is really akward, she thought, and this guy is really serious it seems. She breathed out and took a sniff of the air. Hana stopped walking. "What's wrong, Hana?" asked Neji. She shook her head, "Nothing," she said, " how about we split up? You go right and I go left.' Neji nodded his head in argeement and started walking away from Hana. When he was out of view, Hana took in the scent she had smelled earlier and started to follow it.

Where is he? I swear that was his scent, she screamed in her thoughts. What in the world is he doing here? She turned her head left and right. She saw a blur of people and animals around her; the different scents overwhelming her nose, but since she was an expert at this, she knew how to keep track of one scent when there were so many. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent she was looking for and let it cloak her nose. There! She started walking faster, reminding herself not to run. The scent lead here to what she was looking for. A few feet in front of her was a man. Seriously? The same diguise as last time. The man in front of her had spikey reddish-brown hair, just like the guy she accidentally bumped into at the hospital that one time. All of her five senses were targeted on this man. She pusued him a little longer, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Her ears tuned in on him as he mumbled to himself, " For such a small village, it is pretty busy." NOW! She swiftly covered her hand over his mouth and hauled him into the nearest alley.

The alley was dark. There was hardly enough room for two people. The buildings were so close together. The man broke free of her grasped. " What do you want?" he asked. She stepped in closer to him. Hana saw how his eyes widened in dread as he realized who she was. She smirked and replied, " Answer my question first. What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"Hana," said Itachi, sighing in relief, " I'm so glad to see you!" He smiled such a warm smile, and instantly, she snapped out of prey mode. Why did I get all like that, she questioned herself, that rarely happens. She looked back up at him, "Itachi, why are you here?" His smile quickly disappeared. She could read his expression. He was an Akatsuki member and she was guarding valuable information that the Akatsuki most likely wanted.

"Please don't tell me you're here to steal information from that library," she pleaded.

The despairing look on his face told her the answer. "I'm sorry, Hana," was all he said. He wrapped her in his arm. "What should we do,Itachi?" She whispered, "I don't want to fight or hurt you." Hana looked up at Itachi, both of there eyes full of hurt. " Hana, " he began, "whatever happens you have to promise me that you won't let the Akatsuki win."

**The End of Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it? Please leave me a comment andor PM me! I will try to get Chapter 14 up when I can. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Until next time! :p**


End file.
